Je ne mens surtout qu'à moimême
by salerate
Summary: Quinn est dans une relation stable avec Rachel lorsqu'elle rencontre une femme à l'allure dangereuse.
1. prologue

Le vent s'engouffre dans le long manteau de Quinn alors qu'elle ouvre la porte d'entrée du café starbuck qui se trouve au coin de la rue. Ses cheveux blonds s'envolent dans tous les sens, l'aveuglant, l'agaçant et la faisant rire tout à la fois. Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux, qui se colle à sa bouche, d'un geste négligeant et se dirige vers le comptoir afin de passer sa commande.

La jeune femme, qui travaille à la caisse, lève un regard blasé vers elle et, tout en appuyant son menton dans sa main d'un air ennuyé, lui demande ce qu'elle désir. Quinn détache son manteau, ses yeux posés sur le menu situé au-dessus de la tête de l'employée peu sympathique qui se trouve face à elle. Elle arrête son choix sur un café à la citrouille, car le nom l'intrigue. Lorsqu'elle penche la tête afin de le dire à la caissière, elle remarque que cette dernière a l'incroyable indécence de lui fixer la poitrine.

Quinn se racle la gorge dans le but d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme et afin de lui faire réaliser que son petit manège a été surpris. Son sourcil droit haussé de manière accusatrice, elle attend de voir sa réaction.

«Bon, t'as finalement décidé de passer ta commande? » s'exclame l'employée du starbuck sur un ton légèrement agacé. Ses manières sont tellement mauvaises qu'elle ne semble pas afficher la moindre honte.

Quinn ouvre la bouche et la referme, béate. Elle est sous le choc de constater que cette femme puisse être aussi impertinente. Ses yeux se posent sur le nom de l'employée épinglé de travers sur son habit de travail.

_Santana Lopez, _lit-elle. _Tu peux être certaine que je ne laisserai aucun pourboire pour ce serv…_

«Alors? Tu la passes cette commande ou tu planifies me regarder avec des yeux de poisson toute la journée? »

Sous l'effet de la colère, le rouge monte aux joues de Quinn et elle laisse un soupir de frustration s'échapper de sa bouche.

«Un café à la citrouille s'il te plait.

-Quelle taille?

-Moyen.»

Santana hoche la tête, lui indique le prix et tend la main d'un geste impatient. Quinn roule des yeux et sort de l'argent de son porte-monnaie. Après leur transaction, l'impertinente employée lui indique le bout du comptoir et marmonne : « Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. »

Elle se retourne alors vers l'arrière et s'affaire à la préparation du café. Appuyée contre une chaise haute, Quinn l'observe à l'œuvre, surprise de constater qu'elle semble beaucoup plus efficace à la préparation de breuvages qu'au service à la clientèle. Elle est jolie aussi, à sa façon, c'est-à-dire qu'elle pourrait être considérée comme attirante par une personne qui ferait outre de son manque de classe évident. Elle a également la manie étrange de se balancer inconsciemment sur un pied et sur l'autre comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le rythme d'une musique silencieuse. Quinn doit avouer qu'elle trouve cela attendrissant, car la fille qu'elle fréquente, Rachel Berry, fait exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle cuisine.

Comme si elle est capable de sentir le regard de Quinn sur elle, Santana jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres; un sourire, qui terrifie un peu la personne à qui elle l'adresse par sa connotation visiblement séductrice. Lorsqu'elle revient vers sa cliente, café en main, ses hanches roulent dangereusement.

Quinn roule les yeux face au manque de subtilité de la jeune femme. Elle en rit presque tant celle-ci est ridicule. Elle a le sentiment d'être confondu avec un jeune adolescent en rut et cela l'amuse un peu.

« Tiens, dit Santana d'une voix un peu plus douce que précédemment, j'y ai ajouté une petite touche personnelle juste pour toi. Goûtes-y et dis-moi ce que tu en penses!»

Elle lui tend le café ses doigts frôlant ceux de Quinn de façon délibérée. Puis, elle se penche vers l'avant d'un geste faussement innocent lui laissant une vue en plongée sur son décolleté. Elle la regarde d'un air inquisiteur. Un sourire prétentieux danse sur ses lèvres. Quinn trempe ses lèvres dans sa tasse, frôlant à peine le liquide brulant, afin de mettre un terme à cette situation saugrenue.

«C'est bon.

-C'est tout? »

Quinn se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Tout en réfléchissant aux diverses saveurs qu'elle y trouve, elle tente de formuler une réponse qui pourrait la libérer de cette conversation.

«Chérie, je suis désolée du retard! » entend-elle Rachel murmurer dans son oreille, la réconfortante odeur de son parfum venant l'envelopper tendrement.

Quinn ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir été surprise à converser avec une femme qui semble lui porter un certain intérêt et ses joues deviennent, très rapidement, d'un rouge cramoisi.

«Ce n'est pas grave. » réplique-t-elle avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour embrasser sa copine sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle interrompt le baiser, elle se retourne et remarque que Santana est de nouveau à la caisse où elle sert d'autres clients. Pour une raison qui l'échappe, elle se sent un peu déçue d'avoir perdu l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle n'est sans doute qu'une parmi tant d'autres femmes avec lesquelles Santana s'amuse à flirter lorsqu'elle travaille.

«Tu as l'air bien pensive Quinn. À quoi songes-tu? » Rachel lui demande de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Rien d'important. »

Rachel commence à être habituée à ce type de réplique et, plutôt que de d'insister, elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers une table. Ses yeux sont démesurément brillants, elle est incroyablement belle et Quinn se sent terriblement chanceuse d'avoir une amoureuse aussi parfaite.


	2. chapitre 1

L'hiver est sa saison favorite. Elle ne sait pas si c'est la délicieuse odeur du froid ou si c'est la jolie teinte de rouge que prennent les joues de Rachel lorsqu'elle arrive le soir. Elle ne sait pas si c'est les lumières de Noel ou les adorables jouets qui sont exposés dans les vitrines. Elle ne sait pas si c'est le romantisme d'aller patiner ou le réconfort qu'elle a à boire un chocolat chaud après avoir affronté le froid, mais l'hiver porte une place de choix dans son cœur.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle sort de la banque où elle travaille, elle sourit et soupire sous les magnifiques lumières colorés. Cela lui rappelle son enfance, ses parents. Ces derniers n'ont jamais été très présents pour elle. Ils étaient, aussi, loin d'être un modèle de tendresse mais Noël a toujours été un moment spécial où tous faisaient un effort pour être gentil les uns avec les autres. La maison familiale devenait alors un lieu presque chaleureux. C'était une période magique où il était possible de vivre un moment de répit face à la pression constante que ses parents exerçaient sur elle.

C'est donc en sifflotant qu'elle flâne dans les rues de New York. Son amoureuse, Rachel, a un rôle dans une représentation théâtrale ce soir-là et elle sait donc qu'elle passera une bonne partie de la nuit seule à l'attendre dans leur appartement. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle tarde à rentrer et traînasse dans les rues. Ses pensées se dirigent vers le bref échange qu'elle a eu avec la jeune femme du café quelques jours plus tôt. Elle est à la fois agacée et intriguée. Elle se demande jusqu'où Santana aurait poussé son numéro si Rachel n'était pas intervenue. Elle y réfléchit innocemment, sans arrière pensée, avec une simple curiosité, et, pourtant, sans qu'elle y prenne conscience ses pieds l'entraînent vers ce café. Elle est presque surprise lorsqu'elle se trouve face à la vitrine du Starbuck du coin.

Des flocons ornés de paillettes y ont été collés avec soin. _Ridicule_, elle se dit, mais elle est incapable de s'empêcher de trouver cela absolument adorable. De l'autre côté de la vitre, elle est capable d'apercevoir Santana au comptoir.

Aujourd'hui, elle porte des lunettes à bordure noire sur son petit nez ce qui lui donne une apparence tout autre, beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il y a peu de clients dans le café et celle-ci semble profiter de cet instant de tranquillité pour lire un livre énorme. Elle est totalement prise par sa lecture. Fascinée, elle mordille dans un stylo sans porter attention au monde qui l'entour. Quinn mentirait si elle disait que la chose ne la surprend pas. Elle se dit qu'elle a sans doute mal jugée la jeune femme. Elle a toujours été prompte à catégoriser les gens et il semble que Santana Lopez ne rentre pas tout à fait dans la case qu'elle lui avait assignée.

Quinn a un sourire attendri lorsqu'elle aperçoit une mèche de cheveux d'un brun foncé s'échapper de la coiffure de la femme qu'elle observe. Elle se balance doucement devant sa figure formant de jolies ondulations. La couleur lui rappelle un peu celle de Rachel même si la texture est différente et, tout à coup, elle se sent prise de culpabilité.

Que fait-elle à être plantée devant une vitrine à observer une belle inconnue lorsqu'elle est déjà en relation avec la personne la plus merveilleuse que la terre ait jamais porté?

Elle s'apprête à reprendre son chemin lorsque Santana relève la tête et croise son regard. Ses yeux sont très foncés, presque noirs, et perçants. Ils n'ont rien de la douceur et de l'expressivité de ceux de Rachel. Ils sont directes, quasiment froids, scrutateurs. Ils semblent chercher au-travers d'elle sans aucune inhibition. Quinn affronte son regard pendant ce qui semble être une éternité avant de se dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de pénétrer le café et de se commander quelque chose à boire si elle ne veut pas avoir l'air d'y être venu simplement pour regarder la jolie caissière. Cela n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout le cas. Elle ne veut pas donner à la belle brune l'impression qu'elle la trouve attirante ou autre chose de semblable. Cela serait absolument inadéquat considérant le fait qu'elle est dans une relation stable.

Affichant une expression hautaine et levant la tête haute, Quinn pose la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prend une profonde inspiration et pénètre à l'intérieur du petit café. Santana se relève et affiche un sourire poli et cache son livre sous le comptoir.

«Bonsoir! Que désirez-vous en cette douce soirée hivernale?» fait-elle sur un ton qui se veut animé, mais sous lequel il est tout de même possible de déceler une pointe de sarcasme. Se faisant, elle glisse derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

Quinn prend un temps de réflexion. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur le tableau au-dessus de la tête de Santana, mais la nervosité l'empêche de se concentrer. Elle a coincé entre son pouce et son index la croix qui sert de pendentif à la chaîne qu'elle porte autour de son cou. Elle ne cesse de la tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre sans réaliser qu'elle transfert son malaise dans ce tic étrange. Il y a quelque chose chez la jeune femme devant elle qui la rend anxieuse. Elle soupçonne que cela provient du regard insistant que la jolie brune pose sur elle. Elle n'aime pas le sentiment qu'il provoque en elle comme si Santana tentait de pénétrer dans son intimité sans y avoir été invitée.

«T'es croyante? » lui demande subitement la jeune femme au comptoir.

Quinn cache sa surprise en battant des paupières. Elle se rend soudainement compte du fait qu'elle tient sa croix entre ses mains et la lâche promptement. Encore une fois, elle se sens irritée par le manque de politesse dont l'employée fait preuve.

«Oui, plutôt, moins qu'avant, mais oui. »

La belle brune hoche la tête et croise les bras sur le comptoir, ses doigts tapotent bruyamment le granite. Le geste irrite Quinn au plus haut point.

«Pourquoi?` »

Santana hausse les épaules et se relève en tendant les bras gracieusement devant elle. Sa mèche de cheveux récalcitrante tombe de nouveau devant son joli visage.

«Comme ça, je trouve que les croyances d'une personne en disent toujours long sur celle-ci.

-D'accord. Elles disent quoi sur moi?

-Que tu n'as pas tendance à t'écarter du chemin de la norme, mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de mieux.»

Cette fois-ci, Quinn ne cache pas son irritation et lui jette un regard noir. Pour qui cette femme se prend-t-elle à poser des jugements pareils sans la connaître?

« N'importe quoi! » s'exclame-t-elle. «Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud de taille moyenne. J'aimerais qu'il soit prêt rapidement. Je suis pressée. »

Elle pait et se dirige vers les toilettes afin de ne pas avoir à subir la présence de cette femme agaçante plus longtemps. Arrivée dans la petite salle située à l'arrière du café, elle verrouille la porte et s'appuie contre celle-ci tentant de reprendre contenance. Dans le miroir, elle aperçoit le reflet de ses yeux qui lui lancent des éclairs. Elle s'approche de cette copie d'elle et l'observe. Elle a le sentiment que Santana vient de lui dire qu'elle était banale et cela l'enrage. Pourtant, elle se regarde dans sa petite robe et se dit que, pour un œil externe, elle correspond peut-être un peu au stéréotype social d'une femme, mais elle ne voit pas en quoi cela serait reprochable.

Elle soupire de frustration, se remaquille et passe une main brusque dans sa chevelure afin d'aplatir quelques frisettes qui se sont formées au cours de la journée. Rachel, elle, sait bien que Quinn n'est pas qu'une petite femme sans profondeur qui n'a rien compris au sens de la vie. Elle sait bien qu'elle peut être aventureuse et qu'elle n'est pas aussi traditionnelle qu'elle pourrait sembler l'être à première vue. Après tout, elle est en relation avec une femme. Cela ne suit pas du tout le modèle typique d'hétéronormativité qui lui a été enseigné par son environnement.

Lorsqu'elle fini par sortir de la petite salle recluse, elle a réussi à se recomposer une image agréable. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement en place. Elle a un sourire figé sur les lèvres et seul le son de ses talons qui claque sur sol avec agressivité laisse deviner qu'elle est toujours en colère.

« C'est mon chocolat chaud? » demande-t-elle en attrapant le seul breuvage qui traîne sur le comptoir.

Santana lève à peine les yeux du livre qu'elle s'est remise à lire et hoche la tête. Ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées et il y a la trace d'une ligne de frustration de dessinée entre ses sourcils. Elle semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais, presqu'aussitôt, elle roule des yeux et marmonne :

«Merci d'être venue chez Starbucks. Ce fut un plaisir de vous servir. »

Quinn laisse échapper un petit rire sarcastique avant de se diriger d'un pas fier vers la porte. Il n'est pas vrai qu'elle va laisser les propos d'une pareille rustre l'affecter. Elle jette tout de même un regard au-dessus de son épaule avant de franchir le seuil du café et ne peut s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'elle constate que Santana ne lui porte aucunement attention.

Elle n'a qu'une seule hâte : retourner chez elle et attendre que Rachel vienne la rejoindre pour la réconforter de cette mauvaise journée dans le lit qu'elles partagent


	3. chapitre 2

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, un voile de cheveux bruns lui couvre le visage et un doux effluve de shampoing à la framboise lui caresse le nez. La chevelure de Rachel lui chatouille le cou et elle peut sentir son bras lui enserrer la taille avec possessivité. Par la fenêtre, elle peut apercevoir de la neige qui virevolte et dance au gré d'une douce musique que le vent leur joue.

Elle est tombée amoureuse de Rachel par un après-midi de printemps. Elle avait été invitée chez son ami Kurt, un new yorkais dont les parents étaient d'une richesse considérable, pour une réception d'anniversaire qui avait les allures d'un bal. Elle s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une robe couleur crème qui mettait joliment en valeur sa peau laiteuse. Une petite pince en or plaqué représentant un papillon avait été glissé dans ses cheveux blonds dorés qu'elle avait élégamment relevés au-dessus de sa nuque. Comme la thématique de la soirée avait pour titre « le bal masqué », elle portait, également, un masque italien, aux couleurs de brun, de rouge et d'or. qui accentuait la teinte de vert automnale qu'avaient pris ses yeux ce jour-là.

Plusieurs personnes lui avait dit qu'elle était belle ce qui ne l'avait guère surpris et un homme, plutôt déplaisant, avait été assez insistant dans ses tentatives, à peine cachées, de la séduire. Elle avait voulu le fuir et s'était alors aventurée dans des corridors un peu à l'écart dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir a lui faire face et afin de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, car la rage commençait à bouillir en elle et le vin qu'elle avait bu lui montait à la tête.

Elle titubait tristement sur le tapis persan qui couvrait le sol d'une pièce qui ressemblait à une librairie lorsqu'elle réalisa que dos à elle, postée à un magnifique piano à queue, se trouvait une silhouette à l'aspect familier. Elle ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, mais lorsque les doigts de la belle pianiste frappèrent les touches de l'instrument que sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans l'air, Quinn devina immédiatement à qui celle-ci appartenait.

Il y avait plusieurs années qu'elle connaissait Rachel, elle avait souvent eu le sentiment d'être en compétition avec celle-ci, car elles s'étaient longtemps intéressées au même homme, Finn, mais étrangement, cette fois-ci, elle ne se sentie pas envieuse comme elle l'avait l'habitude de l'être en sa présence. Non, elle se retrouvât, plutôt, intimidée.

Figée, hypnotisée, tétanisée, elle observa ave fascination les doigts de Rachel glisser avec grâce sur le clavier. Puis, ses yeux remontèrent vers ses lèvres qui s'écartaient joliment pour laisser échapper des notes au son magnifiquement mélodieux. Elle resta captivée par les diverses expressions qui traversaient le visage de son ancienne rivale et ne fit pas remarquer sa présence à celle-ci avant qu'elle eut fini. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, elle s'approcha de façon discrète, en marchant d'un pas silencieux vers la belle brune et en lui déposa délicatement la main sur l'épaule.

Rachel parut surprise d'abord, mais masqua sa stupéfaction très rapidement. Elle invita Quinn à partager le petit banc noir face au piano et, bien vite, vint à lui montrer quelques techniques de bases. Elles parlèrent à peine ce qui était pourtant peu commun pour Rachel, mais partagèrent un moment magique.

Elle n'est pas certaine qui fut celle qui embrassa l'autre en premier. Elle se souvient de la main de la jolie brune sur la sienne afin de lui replacer ses doigts. Elle avait alors retenu son souffle et relevé la tête pour se trouver noyée dans un doux regard brun. Un rayon de soleil avait illuminé les courbes du visage de la chanteuse et ses lèvres, pour une raison inconnue, avait semblé beaucoup plus rouge qu'à l'habitude comme deux fraises juteuses qu'elle eut alors terriblement envie d'embrasser. Elle se rappelle avoir levé les yeux, croisé le regard de Rachel et deviné immédiatement qu'elles partageaient la même pensée. Puis, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que, quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'embrassaient avidement.

Depuis ce jour, elle n'a ressenti aucune forme de désir pour une autre personne que Rachel, enfin, jusqu'à récemment. C'est une chose qu'elle ne comprend pas d'ailleurs. Comment se fait-il, qu'alors qu'elle est dans les bras de son amoureuse à glisser délicatement ses doigts dans sa chevelure afin de mieux observer son joli visage, que ses pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher de se défiler pour mieux se diriger vers cette ridicule serveuse de café? Santana n'est en rien comparable à Rachel. Elle est arrogante, prétentieuse et n'a aucune forme de classe alors que Rachel est brillante, talentueuse et passionnée. Elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer comment il est possible que cet étrange désir, auquel elle ne veut définitivement pas s'abandonner, s'infiltre en elle malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour l'en empêcher.

Quinn soupire et s'étire paresseusement. Elle s'écarte de la poigne de fer de sa copine le plus discrètement possible et se diriger vers sa commode afin d'enfiler des habits confortables. Elle va, par la suite, dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et se prépare un café. Tasse à la main, elle revient dans la chambre lorsque celui-ci est prêt et, appuyée dans le cadre de porte, elle observe sa belle au bois dormant. Elle a une boule dans la gorge dont elle ne peut définir l'origine et une larme dont la nature lui est inconnue s'est prise dans les cils de son œil gauche. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sent émue subitement d'avoir une compagne de vie aussi incroyable. Elle doit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le soupir qui menace de s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle se secoue la tête pour en chasser les idées noires. Elle se tire une chaise devant la fenêtre et s'assoit en indien sur celle-ci pour mieux observer les passants qui se promènent dans la rue un peu plus bas. Elle reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que Rachel se lève paresseusement et vienne l'enlacer par derrière. Elle sourit et frisonne lorsque la belle brune dépose un tendre baiser sur son cou exposé et ferme les yeux pour mieux s'abreuver de la sensation.

« Rachel, tu me fais confiance? »

Les bras de Rachel la serre avec plus de force, mais lorsqu'elle parle sa voix semble un peu hésitante :

« Oui, pourquoi? T'ai-je donné l'impression du contraire? Si tel est le cas, là n'est pas mon intention, bien au contraire.

-Non, pas du tout, je me disais juste… »

Un lourd silence suit sa déclaration incomplète et Quinn remarque soudainement qu'elle est complètement frigorifiée à force d'être positionnée aussi longtemps proche de la fenêtre. Elle se retourne donc vers Rachel afin de mieux se perdre dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure. Elles restent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Quinn se sente complètement rassurée.


	4. Chapter 3

Elle se dit que s'il y a véritablement un Dieu là-haut, il doit se moquer d'elle en ce moment.

Un de ces collègues de bureau, Puck, l'a convainc sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, de sortir dans un bar avec lui. L'idée ne lui aurait pas semblé attrayante en temps normal, mais Rachel lui envoyé un texto lui indiquant qu'elle allait être occupée toute la soirée. Cela a affecté grandement son humeur et, comme elle était déjà maussade, elle trouve difficile de s'imaginer passer une nuit entière seule en compagnie de sombres réflexions. Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Puck se présente à elle avec son idée de sortie, elle accepte l'idée malgré une certaine réticence.

«Ça te dérange si mon amie vient nous rejoindre?» lui demande-t-il alors et elle hausse les épaules, car, franchement, elle ne voit pas vraiment la différence que cette proposition pourrait faire.

Erreur.

Le commentaire qui, à la base, semble bénin, transforme rapidement la perspective qu'elle s'était faite de passer une soirée passablement agréable en une catastrophe monumentale.

Bien évidemment, elle ne le réalise que quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle trempe ses lèvre dans le verre de martini qu'elle vient de commander et que Santana fait son entrée dans le bar où ils se trouvent, vêtue d'une robe rouge moulante qui, aux yeux de Quinn, semble beaucoup trop courte.

«Oh! La voilà!» s'exclame, à sa grande horreur, Puck ce qui cause sa blonde compagne de s'étouffer dans la gorgée de liquide alcoolisé qu'elle vient d'ingurgiter.

Quinn s'empresse de porter sa main à la croix dans son cou pour la triturer nerveusement. Elle a alors le terrible réflexe de caler son verre à la rapidité de l'éclair avant de le déposer bruyamment sur la table à laquelle ils sont installés.

«Puck, tu aurais dû dire à ton amie que nous allions dans un bar et non dans un couvent, » sont les premières paroles que la jeune serveuse du starbuck prononce lorsqu'elle atteint la table. Le bel homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue de travail avant de répondre sur un ton nonchalant:

«Je lui ai conseillé de s'habiller autrement, mais elle a refusé. »

«Personnellement, fait Quinn en jetant un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-fasciné, à la femme debout devant elle, je n'ai pas le désir d'être confondu avec une prostitué. »

Santana, pour toutes réponses, la fixe en silence avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

La jolie brune se glisser sur la banquette pour prendre place à son côté

«Pas mal vierge Marie, » admet-elle en plongeant un regard provoquant dans celui de Quinn.

Et ainsi débute une soirée de pure torture.


End file.
